Molly
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: At last! My fav. character! It starts with the births of her children. Peak at a few choice pages from her diary. I am not JK Rowling. I make no money form fan-fiction. If you recognize it from JKR it belong's to her and I am just borrowing it.
1. Chapter 1

I Molly Prewit Weasley am scared to death. I'm about to become a mother. What made me think that at age 21 I could be a mother?

I'm the baby of the family what do I know about taking care of babies? My mum and dad have done everything for me. How am I going to take care of such a little life?

MWMWMW

It won't be long now. I am so uncomfortable. Gideon and Fabian are coming over for dinner tonight.

MWMWMW

Although I am uncomfortable tonight I am content. Gideon has just said that I am as good of a cook as mum!

Now the talk turns to the darkness that is descending over the land. I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to think of us bringing our baby in to a world threatened by evil. I leave Arthur and my brothers eating desert and start the dishes.

MWMWMW

I wake Arthur, it is time. The medi-witches at St. Mungo's try to make it better but the pain is almost too much to bear. I try desperately not to cry out. I don't want my baby to come in to this world hearing me make a fool of myself.

MWMWMW

It is over. I am a mum! William Weasley is the most beautiful baby in the world. Fabien has snuck firewhisley in to my room. Arthur, my dad and my brothers are toasting me and the baby. I am content.

MWMWMW

We are home. Arthur gently carries little Bill all around the burrow to show him where we live. I am so happy!

MWMWMW

It's 3 in the morning and Billy has been crying for 12 straight hours. I've tried everything. He nurses for one or two sips and then spits my nipple out. I'm being rejected by my own baby! What am I doing wrong? Why did I think I be any good at being a mother?

MWMWMW

It is Bill's second birthday. Gideon and Fabian are late for the party. Fabian has a bandage on his wand hand. They won't say how it happened, but I know it has to be because of their work with the order of the Phoenix.

My tummy is large and Bill's little sister will grow up to be a quidditch player for sure!

MWMWMW

Bill's little sister has turned out to be a little brother. We have brought Charlie Weasley home today.

This time seems a bit easier.

MWMWMW

I think I will lose my mind! Billy has hit the terrible twos and Charlie has the colic! I just want some sleep!

MWMWMW

Arthur has finally convinced me to try for our girl again. Billy is 5 and Charlie is 3 I am about 6 months pregnant. I wish I could just concentrate on being happy about her birth, but I am so worried about my brothers. They are doing more and more dangerous things fighting he-who-must-not be-named.

MWMWMW

I had just put Billy and Charlie to bed for a nap the day my world went black. Arthur appeared home in the middle of the day, white faced, with tears on his face. I knew one of my brother's was dead. I asked; "Which one?"

My heart broke when he replied; "Both."

It was such a shock I went in to labor. I don't even care that this child is a boy. Arthur can name him. I just want to sleep.

MWMWMW

Percy struggled to live and I struggled to love him. Every time I looked at him I remembered that awful day.

Dear Lord please help me to love this child!

MWMWMW

I should have never let Arthur Weasley near me again! Percy is just over a year old and I'm pregnant AGAIN!

Arthur is all happy and sure it's a girl. I know it's a boy. I'll never have a girl!

MWMWMW

Twins! Heaven help me!

MWMWMW

Fred and George will be two in a month and I just had another boy! He is a sweet natured thing. We have called him Ron.

MWMWMW

Voldemort is gone! It is as if the sun has returned! My children will not have to live in fear. I will not lose one of my sons to evil! I just know this baby is a girl!

MWMWMW

At last! My girl. Arthur is in hospital. The med-witches have told him I am to have no more children. Seven is enough. He is having a little operation.


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven help me I'm losing my mind! I was up most of the night with Ginny who has croup. Then this morning Fred somehow got the dish soap and dumped all of it in to the sink. The kitchen was knee deep in bubbles by the time I came downstairs from changing Ron. Really you'd think he'd be trained by now! I got the kitchen cleaned and put Fred in time out just as an awful sound came from the wash room.

George had caught a gnome and was bathing it in my wash tub! He had dumped a full bottle of shampoo in to the tub and there was muddy foam covering everything and an extremely angry gnome trying to bite George.

I put him in time out and cleaned up the mess only to hear Bill and Charlie having a row about which was better; dragons or mummies! It ended with bloody noses.

After all that I barely got dinner on the table by the time Arthur got home. Then he had the nerve to ask me if I had a quiet day!

MWMWMW

Molly is locked in our room crying. I have no idea what I did. - Arthur

MWMWMW

Bill left on the Hogwarts express today. It was hard but I managed to get all the things he needed. Charlie is moping about the house.

MWMWMW

I never realized how much time Bill spent with the baby. Ginny has been off her food since he left. Charlie has noticed she is as sad as he is about Bill's going to school, maybe he can help her.

MWMWMW

Charlie and Ginny have gotten close. I'm glad my children can help each other out.

MWMWMW

I swear sometimes I think the twins were put on this earth to give me grey hairs! Today they tied Percy to a tree in the orchard!

I called them all in for lunch and Percy didn't show up. I asked all the boys if they knew where he was and just as innocent looking as you please, they all said no.

I was frantic by the time Arthur got home! Charlie finally found him tied and gagged just as dark was falling!

I don't think I have ever seen Arthur so mad! It will be weeks before those two sit comfortably!

MWMWMW

Bill is home for Christmas! He is full of news about his year so far. Albus Dumbledore is head master and Bill is very found of him. He showed me the toys he carved for Ron and Ginny. The dear boy saved his birthday money last year and wants to go to town with me to buy gifts for the rest.

MWMWMW

Heavens! What a wonderful Christmas it was! We were able to get Charlie that dragon figure he wanted. We got Bill a new knife. Percy had his heart set on a book about the history of the ministry and I found a used one a flourish and blots. The twins are very happy with the magic bubbles we got them. Ron loves his new teddy I made him. Ginny is happily playing with her new castle blocks.

Bless Bill's heart he carved me a new spoon. He found a muggle electrical storage device for his dad. He got Charlie a quidditch book and Percy a quill set. For the twins he gave them each a chocolate cauldron full of Bernie Botts.

Charlie has apparently been conspiring with Arthur. He managed presents for all of us too. He got me the nicest handkerchief!

MWMWMW

Bill is back at school. Both Charlie and Ginny are moping about again. The twins are being good. I wonder what they are plotting.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie can wear Bill's old robes. If I get to Diagon alley early enough maybe there will be robes long enough for Bill at the re-sell shop. Plus Charlie needs his wand and potions ingredients. Where the money for those will come from is a mystery.

Bill has outgrown his jumpers, trainers and pants. At least those will fit Charlie. Poor Ginny, good thing she is too little to know she is wearing boys hand-me-downs.

MWMWMW

Bill is such a good lad! He worked odd jobs this summer and paid for most of his school things. He even told his dad not to send him his allowance as he has enough to get by with.

MWMWMW

Well we did it. We'll be eating a bit less for the next month, but the boys had what they needed when they got on the train. Got the owl from Charlie, he's in Gryffindor. Suppose I'd better get knitting him a scarf and some mittens in scarlet and gold.

MWMWMW

Ron and Ginny are moping because the older boys are gone. Poor things. Percy is no help with the other children at all. I swear that boy lives in his own little world!

The twins are so wrapped up in each other they can't or won't let anyone else in.

MWMWMW

I left Percy with the younger ones for just 15 min while I hurried to the orchard and picked a basket of apples!

I came home to find Ron terrified and hiding under the sofa, the twins on the roof! I found out the twins had convinced Ron that the ghoul in the attic ate children and used a rather nifty bit of spell work to get the twins down.

Fred and George are now peeling and coring the apples for me. I don't think they'll be finding time for mischief anytime soon!

MWMWMW

Harvest time is over, and it was a good one this year. I have enough vegetables put up to last most of the year. We had an abundance of apples this year and I was able to sell apple sauce, apple butter and apple pie filling for a little extra money.

MWMWMW

Arthur brought home the best surprise tonight! He ran in to Andromeda Tonks a few weeks ago and she told him she was cleaning out their attic and had found all of her daughters clothes from when she was Ginny's age. She wondered if we would be able to use them. He asked and I owled her with a thank you and a yes please.

She dropped by four boxes of things at the ministry today. Would not take a cent, says we are doing her a favor getting them out of her way.

MWMWMW

Christmas time! The boys are home.

MWMWMW

Was a lovely holiday. It is a blessing having Bill and Charlie to help look after the others!

MWMWMW

Arthur has gotten a raise! We are planning a little beach holiday this summer.

MWMWMW

The boys are home for the summer. Both did well in their studies. Florean Fescue has offered Bill a job this summer. Charlie wants to take over Bill's odd jobs, such good boys.

MWMWMW

AN- this fic. is coming out in such a different way for me. It's as if the bunny has sneaked a peak in to Molly's journal and is dictating it to me. Odd. Grandma


	4. Chapter 4

Percy has gone to Hogwarts. Three of our boys at school. The twins are even more determined to go now. George told me this morning that he thought that waiting two more years "would just about kill him."

I've noticed a change in him and Fred. They are incredibly protective of Ginny. They also pick on Ron a lot less lately.

The differences in their temperaments is really beginning to assert itself. George is hurt easily. Fred has the tougher hide. Both are nurturers. Fred is more artistic and George the more practical one. Both remind me of the muggle novel Arthur is so found of, Don Quixote. They want to charge in to the fray and right the wrongs of this world.

They remind me of Gideon and Fabian so much. I'm just so glad that He-who-must-not -be-named is gone. Fred and George would be among the first to fight and I'm afraid of them dieing, like my brothers.

Bill is doing so well in school. I can't believe he graduates in two years. This past summer he worked for Gringots. They have offered him a job again next summer and when he graduates. He hasn't told Arthur yet, but he wants to be a curse breaker and work in Egypt.

Charlie is still mad about dragons and quidditch. I know Arthur is hoping quidditch wins. Hagrid says he is a big help with the creatures at Hogwarts.

Percy wants nothing more than to outshine his brothers at school. The reports I'm getting is that he is doing well.

Ron, he's my quiet one. He is certain he isn't as smart as his brothers, as good at quidditch as his brothers, as good looking as his brothers. He has no idea the strength he has in him.

Ginny, she's my little spit-fire. Convinced of her superiority to her brothers in almost every field. Nothing lowers her opinion of herself.

Arthur he's doing well. Loves his department at the MOM and the contact he gets with muggles and muggle things.

Me? I'm just fine. Working hard. The harvest was good again this year. I got to help a farmer out last spring when it was time for lambing. As part of my pay he gave me quite a bit of wool. I think I'll get all the Christmas jumpers from it.

I've washed and carded it. The children were fascinated watching me spin it in to yarn and now I do believe I'll break out my mum's potion book and dye it a bunch of wonderful colors.

I wish I could find a part time job this winter. Sure would help with Christmas and the boy's school expenses. But we will make it.

MWMWMW

Christmas time arrived and Charlie stayed at school! Apparently Nymphadora Tonks stayed as well. Her mum and dad had a chance to go on holiday and she did not want to, so she stayed. I sent him his packages and included a few home baked goodies for her. She sent me the nicest thank you. I'm glad Charlie has found himself a nice girlfriend.

MWMWMW

Summer's here. Having the three older boys home is a mixed blessing.. Bill and Charlie are working hard at their summer jobs. But of an evening the house is overflowing with their friends!

Percy has decided that he needs extra study. He has gathered up his brother's school books and worked out a study plan. We hardly ever see him. He is in his and Ron's room all day and most evenings.

Bill figured out that the twins have been practicing quidditch with Ron and Ginny. He says the twins and Ginny are very good but poor Ron is a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill has graduated! Gringots has hired him as a curse breaker. He leaves tomorrow for Egypt. We are hurrying to get the clothes and supplies he will need. He has bought a new owl, Nefertiti and swears he will write each week.

MWMWMW

Charlie is working at Quality quidditch supplies this summer. He and Nymphadora ore still very close.

MWMWMW

Bill has been good on his word. He writes every week. His letters are full of the excitement of his job and surroundings.

MWMWMW

The twins are being unusually good this summer. I wonder if it is the excitement of starting Hogwarts this fall?

MWMWMW

I swear those boys had no more than been sorted in to Gryffindor and they were in trouble!

MWMWMW

Bill sent beautiful hand woven rugs for Christmas.

The twins marks are surprisingly good considering how much time they spend in detention!

MWMWMW

This year has flown! Summer again already.

MWMWMW

I swear Fred and George are going to be the death of me! I thought they were bad before it twice as bad now that they have wands! Arthur had to take their wands away and lock them in his desk at the ministry!

MWMWMW

Even with Charlie working and buying most of his own supplies this year it has been difficult getting everything for school. I hope I can find some extra school robes. The twins being the same size makes it hard to use the hand-me-downs

Percy has spent the summer in his and Ron's room studying again this summer.

MWMWMW

I am terrified. Arthur came home early from the office yesterday. The Muggles have started another war. Countries close to where my Bill is are fighting. There is talk that Egypt may become involved. Dear Lord please keep my boy safe!

MWMWMW

We have heard from Bill, he is safe. There is no threat of the conflict spilling over to where he is.

MWMWMW

Well the older boys are back in school. I threatened the twins with-in an inch of their lives. I told them that if they get as many detentions as last year they would be spending the summer doing manual labor!

MWMWMW

Bill wasn't able to come home for Christmas again this year.

Charlie told Nymphadora he had been accepted as a trainee in Romania and they broke up. She has her heart set on being an auror.

MWMWMW

The muggles have ended their war! Wonderful news! Plus Bill has been given vacation for Charlie's graduation.

MWMWMW

Arthur is worried he says there is a feeling of darkness at the MOM. There are strange things happening and the administration is paying no attention.

MWMWMW

AN- I did it! I got us to when Harry and the gang start Hogwarts. I'll be back from vacation in about two weeks. When I get back we get to see the action in the books from Molly's view point.

I hope you all are enjoying your summer. "See" you soon! Grandma


	6. Chapter 6

We will be slowing down the pace now. i've though long and hard about what Molly was doing during the books. This is my chance to give you a look in to what I imagine her life was like during this time.

The impression I get from the books and from the interviews that JKR has given is that Arthur and Molly were not clueless when it came to what was happening. - Grandma

MWMWMW

23, August , 1991 - I wanted to note the date.

Arthur and I met with professor Dumbledore and a few others tonight. It was a cold wet day, unusual for summer. I felt as cold and grey as the weather when it was all said and done.

Mad-eye Moody laid bare his concerns that a resurgence of evil was about to take place. Mad-eye was a good friend of my brothers and worked with him and Dumbledore during the war.

It appears that Harry Potter turning 11 has unleashed something upon the world. That poor boy, alone, no parents, and now it looks as if he'll be plagued by others seeking a return to the past.

We have re-formed the order of the phoenix. All of us are in danger if we are discovered. The MOM is useless, filled with a majority of idiots and dunderheads unable to see beyond their ambition.

If anyone is going to protect our world and our children it has to be us.

May the good Lord look out for us and guide us in our efforts.

MWMWMW

Percy has made Perfect! Arthur managed to squeeze out enough money for an owl to reward him. Percy, very ceremoniously, gave his ancient rat to Ron. I guess that's appropriate as he got Scabbers around the time Ron was one.

We barely managed to outfit everyone for school this year.

MWMWMW

Well the boys are off to school. Ginny is heart sick. She so wants to be old enough to go. I met Harry Potter at the station. The poor boy is much as Albus described him. Clothes too big, not well fed, an air of neglect about him.

MWMWMW

Ron got into Gryffindor! He and Harry Potter seem to be best mates. Ron says poor harry is as clueless about our world as a muggleborn.

Arthur is concerned about the MOM. There is an evil rumble about the place. Workers have gone missing and no one seems to care.

MWMWMW

Minerva sent an owl tonight. Seems the twins are at it again! I suppose I need to send them a howler to remind them they are supposed to be setting a good example for Ron.

MWMWMW

We had another meeting again tonight. Albus says that the twins and Percy seem to have taken Harry under their wings. I'm glad to see the boys doing the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

I swear this school year is flying by. The order tries to meet every month or so. I didn't know what to think of Rebus Hagrid at first, now he's become one of my favorite people.

He and Minerva keep me up to date on my boys and Harry Potter. Harry's been given special permission to play quidditch for Gryffindor. I think that's foolish! They are supposed to be keeping him safe not letting him play a game that could get him killed!

MWMWMW

A MOUNTAIN TROLL! How in the world did Ron and Harry think they could take on a mountain troll! I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I read Percy's account of what had happened. Imagine the girl Percy has been praising for her brains and abilities trying to take down a mountain troll on her own! And Ron our timid one charging in with Harry Potter to save her!

Heavens!

MWMWMW

Got an excited letter from the twins today. Apparently they won their first quidditch match of the year. Harry's broom had gone a crazy at one point and he ended up swallowing the snitch.

I still don't feel it's safe to let the boy play quidditch!

MWMWMW

Charlie has sent us our Christmas present a bit early! Arthur, Ginny and I are going to get to visit him in Romania for Christmas!

Ron has let me know that Harry isn't expecting any presents for Christmas. I cast on a jumper for him and set to knitting as fast as the needles would. Thank Heaven I got it done in time!

I added a box of my fudge, I wish I had known earlier I could have gotten a bit more.

MWMWMW

What a lovely trip we had! Charlie's co-workers were such a treat! Ginny was as happy as I have seen her since the boys left for school.

MWMWMW

I can not believe this! I just got an owl from Percy, Harry and that girl Hermione Granger were caught in the astronomy tower after bedtime!

Lordy! Arthur and I didn't sneak away to there until our 6th year! Children certainly grow up fast now!

MWMWMW

We have had an urgent message from Albus. Order meeting at Hogsmede.

MWMWMW

Something evil is lurking about Hogwarts. Albus is certain it has something to do with he-who -must-not-be-named.

Harry was in the forest, serving a detention for the tower incident. He was in danger and saved by a centaur.

Harry has not said a thing, Hagrid got the information from the centaur.

MWMWMW

It's certain, he-who-must-not-be-named is trying to make a come back. He had possessed a professor and Harry was almost killed by him.

I am frightened. It's starting all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

It's close to the end of summer. It's been quiet, not a lot of activity from the death eaters. I wonder if they think He-who-must-not-be-named is gone for good or if they are only biding their time until he regains his strength.

What Harry told Albus of his encounter makes me sure that the evil will try everything to become whole again.

Ron is worried and frankly so am I. Harry has not replied to any of his or Hermione's letters. I know Albus thinks that his aunt and uncle's home is the safest place for him, but I'd feel much better if he were with our kind.

Arthur says we are going and getting the boy this weekend if Ron hasn't heard from him.

Percy has been locked up in his room all summer. I do not know what that boy is thinking. I've tried to understand this middle son……………

MWMWMW

Arthur had to go in to work all night. I got breakfast ready as usual and went to wake the boys. What did I find!? Three empty beds!

Fred, George and Ron had taken that foolish muggle car Arthur is always tinkering with AND FLOWN TO GET HARRY POTTER!

First off Arthur is gone, doing who knows what for the ministry, and then I find the car and the boys gone!

THE TWINS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME YET! I was certain that they had been killed or at least been seen. If this leaks out Arthur will never be able to keep his job!

Harry looked awful! He is underfed and in clothes MUCH too big for him. That boy just has the look of one who is unloved.

What does his aunt and uncle think they are doing? Don't they know children are our greatest gifts!

Arthur finally came home, tired and wanting his bed. He perked up though when he heard of the boys exploits! I swear I ALWAYS have to be the heavy. No wondering where the twins got their sense of mischief from is there! I gave him a piece of my mind I did! He's to set an example for his sons!

MWMWMW

I've been doing my best to fatten Harry up a bit. He is the sweetest young man! So polite and genuinely happy to be with us. The more I hear about that aunt and uncle of his the more I dislike them!

The children all got their school letters. I have know idea how we will afford supplies and clothes for the lot.

Ginny is acting so strange since Harry arrived. I do believe my little girl has a crush!

Well I must get to bed, up early tomorrow and off to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. I do hope the gold holds out!


	9. Chapter 9

Today was a roller coaster of emotions.

I had such a fright! We all flooed over to Diagon alley to get the children's school supplies. Harry was flooing for the first time and he did not come out of the flames with us! We searched every fire on Diagon alley. Just when I was certain the poor boy was stuck in the floo network forever he was found by Hagrid on KNOCKTURN ALLEY!

Relief at finding him was followed quickly by despair. We had to get money from our vault. I had to empty it of it's meager contents to try and get all that the children would need.

I felt lucky when Ginny and I went to the secondhand robes store. I was able to get she needed without spending all of our hard earned knuts. At the used book store we were able to get all of her first year books that had not survived Ron's year with them, except the Gilderoy Lockhart books. Since all the children would need the same copies I knew this would take most of the coins that were left.

I felt blessed that Fred and George had managed to make enough this summer to take care of their robes and other supplies. George had slipped me enough knuts to buy Ginny's potion supplies. Percy, ambitious Percy bound for greatness, at least in his plans, can't seem to find a summer job to help with his expenses. Bless him, way to intellectual for manual work.

I may have felt trepidation as I approached Flourish and Blotts, but that was replaced immediately with elation! Gilderoy Lockhart was there and signing books! I got to see the master himself! He is just as handsome as his pictures. So well spoken!

He took a liking to Harry right away, taking pictures and all. Harry insisted on gifting Ginny with the free copies that Gilderoy signed for him.

My elation turned to embarrassment. My husband Arthur Weasley brawled in public! There was even a report on the fight in the evening Prophet! Thank the good Lord the reporter got his name wrong! He would have been fired for sure.

It seems that Lucius Malfoy insulted him and Arthur just lost it! If it had not been for Hagrid I dare say Arthur would be detained right now!

Sleeping on the sofa that man is! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! Fighting in front of the children and their school mates! Even the Grangers were there! What they must think of our world!

MWMWMW

AN- What fun this fic is to write! I get to re-read all the books, yet again and examine their contents from Molly's view.


	10. Chapter 10

I have NEVER been so angry in my life!

We had the usual problems getting to King's Cross today. Ron and Harry were the last to go through the barrier. We were late and they never made it through in time. I headed back through the barrier to give them a piece of my mind for dilly-dallying.

They were not there! Arthur and I hurried outside to see if they were waiting at the car. No boys and no car! I was certain death-eaters had both of them! I apperated home to see if they were there and Arthur headed to the ministry to see if there was news of them there. I notified Dumbledore and members of the order started looking for them.

The mystery of what had happened to the car was soon solved as every muggle emergency line lit up with reports of a flying car.

The ministry was about to send aurors to shoot it from the sky when Arthur had to admit it was his and that Ron and Harry had not made it on to the train.

Well he was sent home. The minister will hold an inquiry and he MAY BE SACKED!

After what seemed like the longest day on my life, we received word that the boys were safely at the school. It seems they crashed the car in to the whomping willow and it disappeared in to the forbidden forest.

Minerva said she was so happy to see them in one piece she couldn't give them too stiff of a detention. I'm sending a howler in the morning I am! How dare they think that they could fly that car to Scotland and not be seen!?

MWMWMW

Arthur's inquiry turned out better than we expected. They could not find the car and with out it they could not find out exactly what spells and enchantments he had done on it. So he has been let off with a warning and is on probation for six months.

MWMWMW

What a glorious fall it has been. The house is filled with peace and quiet. I thought I'd be lonely without a child at home. I'm not! I've gotten ever so much done! All the Christmas jumpers are done. I canned and preserved. I even have a wee part time job!

MWMWMW

Halloween just does not seem the same without a child around. No party this year. Arthur and I spent a quiet evening at home listening to Celesta Warbeck on the wireless.

My only worry is that Ginny sounds so lonely and sad in her letters home. I'm sending her a box of fudge and an owl to Percy to keep an eye on her.


	11. Chapter 11

All the money I managed to save from my part-time job went to pay Arthur's fine for the car. I thought Christmas would be awful, but Bill saved the day. He sent us the funds to visit him in Egypt! Arthur and I have not had a vacation , just to ourselves, ever!

The children were happy to stay at school. I sent their jumpers and we headed to see Bill. What a wonderful time we had! I just wish Bill would have let me cut his hair!

MWMWMW

Horrible things have been happening at Hogwarts! Children are being petrified. I am so scared for the children. But I must be strong. The ministry will use any excuse to remove Dumbledore from his position and feel Harry is safer if he is there to look out for him.

Ginny sounds a bit better in her letters since Christmas. Maybe she is adjusting to school life at last!

MWMWMW

Heaven protect Harry! Dumbledore has been sacked. Hermione, Ron's friend, has been petrified.

MWMWMW

Hagrid has been arrested! It is said he is the one who has been attacking people. I don't believe it!

MWMWMW

I've just spent one of the worst days of my life. Arthur and I were rushed to Hogwarts. Ginny was taken. When we got there we were told the chamber had defiantly been opened. The heir of Slytherine had taken our baby girl and no one knew where the chamber was. We could do nothing!

My worst fears realized.

Lord I never want to lose another family member to evil. Here it was a reality. I was out of my mind with grief and worry. Then they could not find Ron and Harry. I thought I had lost all three of them.

Suddenly there was Ginny, Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry had worked out where the chamber was and how to get in to it.

Harry had taken on a basilisk and saved Ginny. He-who-must-not-be-named is most certainly trying to regain strength and power.

MWMWMW

The children are home and Ginny is slowly improving. Ginny had been bewitched by a diary made by you know who when he was a student.

She is having terrible nightmares. I hope this leaves not lasting damage. My poor little girl.

Dumbledore and Hagrid are both back at Hogwarts where they belong. Harry has to stay a bit with his awful relatives, then he's coming here. Arthur said he would see to it.

I feel a cold evil growing. Please God help me protect those I love.


	12. Chapter 12

I've started sleeping on a cot in Ginny's room. She has been deeply traumatized by the possession.

MWMWMW

Ron tried to talk to Harry on that thing I think it's called a Fellytone or Phony or something like that. Harry's Uncle yelled and would not let him talk to Harry. Albus assures us he is fine. I hope so.

I met Mrs. Granger at the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of the summer. Albus arraigned it. Hermione has been having some problems from everything that happened.

We had a nice long talk. I really like her. She had lots of questions about magic, good and evil. I think I helped her to understand her daughter's world better.

Hermione has kept a lot of information about he-who-must not-be named from her folks. I'm certain it's her way of protecting them. It helped me to talk about what it was like during the last war. I think the Grangers will be better prepared to help Hermione through what is to come.

MWMWMW

Arthur has won a contest! We have enough gold to take all the children to visit Bill in Egypt! Charlie is coming over from Romania too!

The only down side is that we won't be able to get Harry early. Mrs. Figg says she is keeping a close eye on him and his awful relatives.

MWMWMW

It is so good to be with my big boys. All the family together. We have been sight-seeing. I've had to keep an eye on the twins. I swear they have tried every trick in their bag this trip.

Ginny is doing so much better. Bill and Charlie have been spoiling her. I know they both feel so bad when something happens and they are so far away.

MWMWMW

Our last night in Egypt. Bill arraigned for us to float down the Nile. We motored up the Nile first and saw the sights, now tonight we are leisurely floating back to where we started and enjoying a true middle-eastern feast.

MWMWMW

Ah back to reality. We meet the Hermione and Harry in Diagon Alley tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers,

We have been battling various virus' and ickies at our house. I now have vertigo. And typing makes me sea sick. I have not abandoned Molly or you. Love, Grandma


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back!

MWMWMW

Oh my! Albus just left. He stopped by to fill us in on what had happened while we were in holiday. It seems that that awful man who betrayed the Potters and killed all those muggles has broken out of Azkaban!

Then Arthur was called in to the ministry. While he was away they had contacted the muggle PM and told him of the danger. Now Arthur's department needs to work longer hours monitoring the muggle news.

To top it all off Arthur has heard rumors that Sirius Black is after Harry! And Harry ran away from his Aunt and Uncle!

I don't care what Albus says that boy is coming to live with us!

MWMWMW

Met Harry and Hermione at Diagon alley today. Mrs. Granger and I managed to slip away and I filled her in. We both agree it's important that Hermione not know her mum and dad fully understand what's going on. That young lady takes on so much. She cares deeply for Harry and our Ron and worries so much. When she is with her folks she should get to pretend she's a carefree girl.

MWMWMW

Arthur and I had the worst row we have had in ages. He want's to tell Harry that Sirius Black is after him! How foolish is that! Harry is happy not knowing. Besides if he and Ron got wind of this they would risk their necks to try and capture him!

I just want to get the children safely on the train tomorrow!

MWMWMW

Heavens! Dementors on the Hogwart's Express! Our Harry fainted. Hermione owled me concerned. Ginny didn't faint but she did relive that awful time in the chamber. Those poor children, having experienced such fear and sorrow at such young ages. No wonder the dementors affected them.

A member of the order, Remus Lupin, was on the train and took care of our younger bunch. I'm sending off a batch of fudge to Ginny with strict orders she is to share with Harry!

MWMWMW

Ginny is worried. Hermione confides in her and Malfoy's brat has told Harry that Black was the one who betrayed his folks to you-know-who.

Ron and Hermione are scrapping and Ginny is afraid that the boys will try something foolish to catch him!


	15. Chapter 15

Dementors! Harry's been attacked by dementors again! It's that awful quidditch. What is Albus thinking! Allowing him to be in such danger.

MWMWMW

Ron and Hermione have decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I wanted to have Harry here but we were afraid we could not protect him well enough against Black.

I did get to meet Mrs. Granger for tea at a sweet little muggle shop. She is very worried, says Hermione's letters are odd. Ginny's worried about her too. Seems Hermione has taken on a load of extra lessons and is very tired.

MWMWMW

Oh I do think Hermione and Ron's friendship is over for good. Seems her cat ate his rat. Ginny says she's taking his anger very hard.

MWMWMW

Hagrid was beside himself at our last meeting. We have to be so careful when and where we meet. Besides the dementors around the grounds the ministry has begun spying on Albus.

Fudge is acting as if Albus want's his job! Arthur is worried.

Back to Hagrid. Malfoy's boy made a hippogriff angry during a lesson, I imagine he's as haughty as his father, and was injured. Now Malfoy's out for Hagrid.

What with Black trying to get Harry, the dementors around the school and the MOM with their heads up their proverbial arses we need all the order members to be on their toes.

I do hope he gets himself together soon! If he lets anything happen to Harry! I'll have his bullocks for breakfast I will!

MWMWMW

The children are coming home tomorrow. Sirius Black was found and then escaped again. My Ronnie was hurt and the dementors almost killed him, Harry and Hermione. I don't know all the details, I need to figure out how to meet with the order without the children figuring out what I'm doing.

We just have to get Harry here this summer!


	16. Chapter 16

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THOSE BOYS!? First Fred and George's Owls were abysmal and THEN I find ORDER FORMS for a JOKE SHOP!

I am so disappointed in them! I gave them a right piece of my mind I did! Thank the good Lord they went with their father to the world quidditch match! Before they left I told them I did if I here ONE PEEP about them being out of line I'll kill them with my bare hands!

MWMWMW

I am terrified. The wireless is full of reports that death-eaters attacked at the world cup. I have not heard a word! All my family is there. Even Charlie and Bill!

I've decided not to tell Hermione's mum until I know more. No use two of us walking the floor!

MWMWMW

Thank the sweet Lord they are all right. I tell you when I hit my knees last night my prayers were full of thanks.

This morning Bill told us he is staying in England. He wants to fight the evil that is growing. As his mum I am both proud and terrified.

Charlie has headed back to Romania. Arthur and he had a hushed talk last night. I believe Charlie is going to try and warn Europe of what is happening.

MWMWMW

I got the children safely off to school. I popped over to the Granger's and left a note to tell them all was well. I decided they need not know what happened at the world cup yet.

MWMWMW

I have a very bad feeling! Somehow Harry's name has emerged from the cup at the tri-wizard tournament. This has to be you-know-who's doing!

MWMWMW

Dragons! ARE THEY INSANE! They are having those children battle dragons! They only good thing is that I got to see Charlie for a bit. He had about an hour and he popped in for supper. Watching him and Bill fool around was a relief from the worry.

I can't help it , I'm worried. I have the feeling I did when Gideon and Fabian joined the order. Something dark and terrible is brewing.

MWMWMW

I am so upset I could just hex Albus into the next year! He allowed three of my babies to be put in harms way! Imagine! Hermione and Ron used as bait, with the merpeople!

To top it all off Harry has had his heart broken by Hermione, of all people! I never!

MWMWMW

Bill was delivering a note to the Grangers for me and found a seedy looking wizard wandering up and down their street.

He stayed put and sent a Patronus to me. I got Arthur from work and the three of us had a heart to heart with the them. Bill has set some protections about their home and work. He has a couple of pals that have agreed to help shadow Hermione's mum and dad when they are not at home. Jean is adamant that she does not want Hermione to know.

MWMWMW

The third task is coming up and Albus has asked that Arthur and I attend the task as Harry's family.

Worryingly the alarms that Bill set up at the Grangers has gone off three times this week.

It's the day of the third task, Arthur was called to the MOM with an emergency. Bill is going with me.

MWMWMW

What a horrible week it has been. You know who is back. He killed a school mate of the children's and almost killed Harry.

For some reason Albus insists that Harry must go to his horrid Aunt and Uncle for a bit. But that boy is coming to us quickly!

A friend of Bill's has come up with a brilliant device for the Grangers. Wearing them will let Bill know if they are attacked.

Of course we agreed to not let Hermione know. She is so distraught with worry over Harry right now.


	17. Chapter 17

My feeling was right, the evil has begun. The ministry, as a whole, is acting like a spoiled toddler who has been told something he does not want to hear. Fudge is more worried about looking good and defaming Albus than believing Harry.

The Prophet is good for nothing! Not even lining the bottom of an owl's cage.

Percy has broken my heart in two. He said awful things to Arthur and has left and declared he is no longer a Weasley.

We must move to a safer location. I will not write it here. I am not taking you dear diary with me. I will hide you in the safe place Arthur made for you.

Writing what is happening would endanger so many lives.

In case I die in the fight I hope Arthur retrieves you.

Arthur, give this to Ginny when she marries. It will be as if I am with her then.

Arthur my love, thank you. Molly

MWMWMW

Dear Readers,

Later this week I will start a new fan-fic involving Molly. Look for it. I feel this is a logical stopping point. It just came to me that a written account of the order's doings would be very dangerous..

I am going to re-read the rest of the books and have Molly turn to her beloved diary in her sorrow. She will recount the triumphs and tragedies of her time fighting. Then we can watch as she grows old.

Grandma


End file.
